


to stay alive you gotta kill your mind

by BittersweetEnvy



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, JD Lives, Multi, OOC?, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Slushies, bisexual!jd, cause why not, jd sees ghosts too, jd's missing middle finger tho, movie & musical mix, tags r hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetEnvy/pseuds/BittersweetEnvy
Summary: Veronica watches him go– tears staining his cheeks and a bullet wound in his side. And when the bomb goes off, he's already long gone.She'll have to make up a cover story for the bomb and her boyfriend's disappearance, but she's happy to watch him stumble across the football field.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title is from migraine by tøp
> 
> possibly ooc? pls be gentle. will be written as diary entries. was supposed to be a crossover, but I gave up lmao. enjoy.

_December 10th, 1990_

 

      I remember Veronica telling me about a diary she held onto at the beginning of our senior year, and she got mad at me for laughing, but here we are.

Right now I'm in a 7-Eleven outside of Illinois. The cashier keeps giving me strange looks, like I'm going to rob the place or something. I mean, I could if I wanted to, my gun still feels heavy in the pocket of my trenchcoat. But if trying to blow up a school is a sin, robbing a 7-Eleven would send me straight to hell.

 

I talked to the cashier. Here's how it went down:

When I turned around and looked at the young girl at the register, she automatically turned back around, and I swore I saw a flush of red across her face.

It was kind of like boy meets girl and fall in love, but last time I met at girl in a 7-Eleven she sent me to a hospital.

So I went up to her, flashed a smile, and then immediately turned around and got a slushie. I got cherry flavor, as per usual.

I went up to the counter and put the cup on it. I remember saying "Nice job you got here."

With her response: "I guess, it's actually kind of boring being here all by myself." ( _and a hair twirl for good measure._ )

My first thought was: Heather Chandler has taken another form. What I actually said was "No way, free slushie's? I'd kill for this job." ( _that's ironic._ )

Then an obnoxious snobby laugh. I was starting to believe that this was Heather, or at least another one. Blonde curly hair, red lipstick, and a bitchy attitude. And apparently attracted to psychopaths that wear all black and kill people too. "Will that be all, handsome?"

"Yes."

"That'll be a dollar twenty."

I accidentally handed her the money with my fucked up hand, and she gasped.

"What happened?" she asked.

I laughed and raised my left hand. "My ex."

She definitely looked confused. After a minute she laughed. "Must've been a major bitch."

I seethed, clenching my not-fucked-up hand and chuckling. "Nah. I fucked her up pretty bad myself," adding, "but she's still alive."

Grabbing my slushie's cup and ignoring the girl's widened eyes, I saltued with my two fingers and pushed up the door.

"See you in hell, Heather."

I decided I'm not gonna stay in Illinois for long.

Maybe I'll go to California. My dad always said it was nice there.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling JD would listen to MCR and drink slurpees and watch old scary movies.


End file.
